


Rock and a Hard Place

by WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018



Series: WTF Merlin (Kingsman) 2018: тексты R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Polyamory, Restraints, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018/pseuds/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018
Summary: Гарри сталкивается с человеком, который очень похож на его мужа.





	Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rock and a Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791583) by [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper). 



> Переводчики — amsterdama, arizonadreamer, Atame, beau, jeune et breton, Kyokka Suigetsu  
> Беты — beau, jeune et breton, Kyokka Suigetsu

Гарри опаздывает. Он опаздывает, и Мерлин убьет его, но на этот раз он действительно не виноват: его будильник не прозвенел, а Мерлин работал всю ночь, так что он не мог разбудить его. К тому же Гарри устал, потому что вернулся со своей последней миссии после полуночи,— разве можно винить его в том, что он проспал? Он знает, что просто перебирает разные оправдания у себя в голове, но не беспокоится об этом, тем более, направление мыслей меняется, когда он случайно врезается в кого-то на тротуаре, и оба валятся на землю.

— О Боже, мне так жаль, вы в порядке? — он вскакивает на ноги, предлагая руку, чтобы помочь другому человеку подняться.

Мужчина (потому что он оказался мужчиной: широкие плечи, залысины, длинные руки, одну из которых он тянет, чтобы ухватить Гарри) смотрит на него, и у Гарри перехватывает дыхание. Он великолепен. Он просто великолепен, и есть несколько причин тому, что Гарри не чувствует ничего плохого в том, чтобы думать так, хотя он и счастлив в браке, но самое главное, что этот человек, этот великолепный человек — мозг Гарри должен подобрать еще хотя бы одно прилагательное — выглядит точь-в-точь как Мерлин.

Он замечает, как Гарри пялится, и ухмыляется, медленно и хитро.

— Все в порядке. Никто не пострадал.

Его низкий голос задевает чувствительные места Гарри, но акцент возвращает его обратно в настоящее, потому что он определенно не шотландский. Его акцент ближе к Эггси, чем к Мерлину, британский, но не такой шикарный, как у Гарри, грубоватый, но подходит ему, как и его опасная улыбка.

— Арчи, — он так и не отпустил руку Гарри.

— Что?

— Меня так зовут, — говорит он.

— О, — выразительно удивляется Гарри. — Гарри Харт.

— Приятно познакомиться, Гарри Харт, — Арчи пожимает его ладонь и отпускает.

— Мне… тоже. Простите, но мне действительно нужно идти, — он обходит Арчи, но тот ловит его за руку.

— К чему такая спешка?

— Я опаздываю на работу.

— Как насчет того, чтобы вызвать кэб? В качестве извинения за то, что вы опаздываете.

Гарри сбрасывает его руку.

— Я ценю ваше предложение, но я работаю здесь, — он указывает в сторону витрины Kingsman.

— Вы портной? — присвистывает Арчи.

Гарри кивает.

— Рад слышать, — Арчи широко ухмыляется. — Я хочу приобрести новый костюм. Может, мы с вами еще увидимся.

Он отпускает руку Гарри и отходит, позволяя пройти, Гарри спешит в ателье, даже не оглядываясь назад. Он знает, что это грубо, но ему срочно нужно кое-что сделать.

— Ты опоздал, — говорит Мерлин, когда Гарри врывается в его кабинет.

— Мерлин, ты не поверишь, кого я только что встретил.

— Судя по выражению твоего лица, я так понимаю, он был горяч, — Мерлин поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Очень, — Гарри садится к мужу на колени, прижимаясь и скользя рукой по его груди.

— Ты взял его номер? — бормочет Мерлин, явно больше заинтересованный в покусывании нижней губы Гарри, дразня его короткими поцелуями.

— Я был слишком взволнован для этого.

— Серьезно? Почему?

— Он был похож на тебя как две капли воды, дорогой.

Это останавливает Мерлина. Он отстраняется, слегка склоняя голову набок.

— Правда?

— Ну, — Гарри признается. — Если бы у тебя все еще были волосы, ты не носил очки и говорил с английским акцентом.

Мерлин слегка подталкивает Гарри, как бы говоря, чтобы тот встал с его коленей, и тот подчиняется.

— Где ты его встретил? — Мерлин поворачивается обратно к компьютеру, его пальцы замирают над клавиатурой. 

— В общем-то, прямо возле ателье.

Мерлин находит запись нажатием нескольких клавиш и воспроизводит, задумчиво глядя на лицо двойника. Очевидно, Арчи задержался на тротуаре, вытащил из кармана сигареты и смотрел на дверь с минуту после того, как Гарри вошел в нее, прежде чем достать свой телефон и сделать звонок, выходя из поля зрения камеры.

— Хм, — в конечном итоге произносит Мерлин.

— Я же говорил, он похож на тебя.

Мерлин изучающе смотрит на Гарри.

— Ты хочешь увидеть его снова, — это не вопрос.

— Да, хочу, — даже после всех этих лет Гарри все равно испытывает небольшую вспышку стыда, соглашаясь с ним.

— Тогда тебе лучше надеяться, что он назначит примерку. Хочешь, чтобы я проверил его?

— Если тебя это не затруднит.

***

— Боже, Гарри, ты должен увидеть, в чем он был замешан.

— Надеюсь, нам не придется разбираться с ним.

Они устраиваются в постели вместе, Мерлин нажимает на экран своего планшета, Гарри прижимается к нему. Свободной рукой Мерлин гладит его по волосам.

— Ну, я вижу некоторые улики, указывающие на убийство, но в основном это законно. И у него нет явных намерений захватить мир, что вообще-то неплохо.

Гарри согласно мурлычет. Последний мужчина, который ему понравился, оказался торговцем оружием, что только доказывает, что Гарри притягивают мужчины типажа — «может убить его и вполне может попытаться». Даже Мерлин не исключение.

— Так ты не против, если я попробую встретиться с ним снова? — спрашивает Гарри. Ему нужна ясность и он, скорее всего, спросит еще несколько раз.

— Гарри, мы обсуждали это. Это не измена, если я говорю, что все нормально, — Мерлин закатывает глаза, но любовно. 

— И ты говоришь, что это нормально?

— Да, — Мерлин откладывает планшет в сторону и выключает свет. — Ладно, пора спать. Завтра тебе нужно будет встать пораньше.

***

— Ну, привет, Гарри Харт. Рад видеть тебя снова.

Гарри оборачивается и да, это Арчи стоит посреди ателье, его руки в карманах и на лице усмешка. Гарри уже хочет сцеловать ее.

— Здравствуйте, Арчи, — вместо этого говорит он. — Что я могу сделать для вас сегодня?

Как будто он не знал. Как будто Мерлин не отправил Гарри письмо, когда Арчи назначил встречу. Как будто там не было подмигивающего смайлика (по милости Мерлина, который был куда более забавным, чем позволял себе показать), нарисованного сразу специально для Гарри.

— Я здесь, чтобы примерить костюм. Я говорил, что нуждаюсь в новом, — Арчи смело шагает к нему.

— Говорили, — Гарри указывает в сторону первой примерочной. — Может быть, приступим?

Он едва успевает войти в дверь, прежде чем Арчи закрывает ее за ним, заставляя Гарри прижаться напротив зеркала, и проводит руками по его плечам. Руки Гарри свободно висят вдоль тела. Очевидно, он не хочет активировать механизм лифта за ними, но не хочет и класть их на плечи Арчи. Это было бы слишком поспешным, но также он не собирается обнимать Арчи. Не хочется торопить события.

Арчи, кажется, не очень заботит, торопит он события или нет. Его лицо все еще в нескольких дюймах от лица Гарри, он все еще ухмыляется с тем же опасным выражением. 

— Скажи мне, если я ошибаюсь, — его голос стал ниже и восхитительно глубже — Но я думаю, что заинтересовал тебя.

— Вы? — говорит Гарри. — Так получилось, я думаю, что вы правы. — Он, наконец, укладывает руки на плечи Арчи и толкает его назад. — Но я не смешиваю дела и удовольствие. Так что если вы позволите мне сделать свою работу, по окончании я дам вам свой номер и вы сможете пригласить меня выпить.

— Справедливо, — Арчи немедленно отступает.

Это хороший знак. Гарри любит доминирующих мужчин, но еще больше он любит, когда те не настаивают на этом.

Арчи отлично держится во время обмера, хотя и напрягается, будто становясь деревянным, когда Гарри опускается перед ним на колени. Гарри улыбается ему и обхватывает лодыжку, сдвигая руку вверх по ноге, когда снимает мерку для внутреннего шва. Арчи резко вздыхает и поднимает голову вверх. Он резко зажмуривается, когда Гарри случайно-намеренно задевает его промежность, поднимаясь.

Он поворачивается, чтобы взять визитку, пишет на ней свой номер, возвращается и кладет ее в нагрудный карман Арчи.

— Готово, — говорит он. — Я с нетерпением жду возможности снова встретиться с вами. — И выходит из комнаты, не оглядываясь. На этот раз, однако, совершенно сознательно.

***

Когда они с Арчи встречаются в пабе, он в белой рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы и черном пиджаке — абсолютно верный баланс между повседневностью и элегантностью. Они проскальзывают в кабинку одновременно и Гарри говорит:

— Слушай, чтобы я мог быть с тобой полностью честным, ты должен кое-что знать.

Ухмылка Арчи трансформируется в выражение осторожного беспокойства.

— Ничего страшного, обещаю, — успокаивает его Гарри. — Я состою в браке.

Арчи моргает. Затем он встает и собирается уйти.

— Подожди! — Гарри бросается за ним и хватает за локоть.

— Я не разбиваю семьи, — Арчи резко разворачивается на каблуках, в его голосе звучит агрессия.

Гарри явно задет за живое.

— Я и не предлагал тебе подобное, — Гарри умоляет. — Пожалуйста, сядь. Позволь мне все объяснить.

Медленно Арчи возвращается на свое место. Гарри продолжает:

— Мы с мужем вместе уже тридцать лет. И мы любим друг друга, но… — Гарри не знает, как объяснить. Обычно он не беспокоится. Но он видел Арчи достаточное количество раз (трижды лично и несколько раз на видеозаписях) чтобы понять его, и он думает, что хотел бы увидеть его снова. Это не сработает, если он скроет тот факт, что технически находится в отношениях.

— Что, после тридцати лет брака твоя сексуальная жизнь — отстой, не так ли? Так ты ищешь кого-то на стороне? — Арчи не выглядит впечатленным.

— Боже, нет, — говорит Гарри. — Мерлин чертов бог секса.

Это действительно так и Гарри не стыдно это признать. Их отношения… это не потому что они несовместимы сексуально.

— Что тогда? Хочется чего-то поострее?

Гарри фыркает, вспоминая рассказ Мерлина о том, как Эггси отреагировал на то испытание с соблазнением цели. “Шикарные девушки любят немного грубости”. Он говорил это безотносительно пола, но... 

— Это не так. 

— Я не… — Арчи хмурится.

Гарри вздыхает.

— У нас с Мерлином открытые отношения. Он знает, что сейчас я здесь с тобой. Такое у нас правило. Пока он это одобряет, я могу позволить себе встречаться с тем, кто мне нравится, и наоборот.

— Почему?

— Что «почему»?

— Если вы с ним так счастливы, влюблены и круто трахаетесь, и все такое, почему ты со мной разговариваешь? — его голос грубеет, как у Эггси, когда тот обороняется, сквозь него пробивается больше уличного говора.

В этом суть вопроса, но Гарри все равно чувствует себя виноватым, хотя у него и нет причин.

— Это не потому что я несчастлив с Мерлином, — говорит он. — Но… Лучший способ объяснить это — я могу желать физически и эмоционально нескольких человек одновременно. Он испытывает тоже самое. Это не значит, что мы любим друг друга меньше. Тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит? — объяснить полиаморию в его возрасте сложно, за исключением тех случаев, когда он говорит с кем-то вроде Эггси, кто молод и достаточно хорошо разбирается в этой терминологии.

Наклонив голову и нахмурившись, Арчи переваривает объяснения Гарри. Это располагает.

— Я хочу пообщаться с Мерлином, — наконец говорит он.

— Что? — Гарри моргает.

— Я хочу поговорить с ним. Это не значит, что я тебе не верю, — добавляет он. — Но я буду чувствовать себя более спокойно, если поговорю с ним об этом.

— Конечно, — соглашается Гарри. Он достает мобильный и набирает номер мужа, ставит его на громкую связь, положив в центр стола.

— Гарри, — Мерлин отвечает через минуту. — Все в порядке?

Это их своеобразный код: различные ответы на «пожалуйста, забери меня» и «включи обратную связь в моих очках» и еще полдюжины для других потенциально опасных ситуаций. Он не отвечает ни одним из них.

— Арчи хочет поговорить с тобой. Он на громкой связи, — вместо этого говорит он.

— О. Здравствуй, Арчи.

— Привет, — Арчи смотрит через стол на Гарри.

— Мой муж тебе не мешает? — выбор слов четко рассчитан, и Гарри видит, как что-то мелькает… что-то происходит с лицом Арчи. 

— Нет, он в порядке, — Арчи говорит с Мерлином, но даже сейчас смотрит на Гарри. — Он просто объяснял мне ваше соглашение. Я думал проверить.

— Ты лучше, чем те, кого мы добивались. Удивительно большое количество людей наслаждается сожительством с женатым мужчиной. Но он объяснил, что у нас открытые отношения, верно?

— Да, — Арчи сидит на своем месте, расслабившись впервые, с тех пор как Гарри поднял эту тему.

— Это все?

Арчи смотрит на Гарри. Тот облизывает губы, как он и думает, а затем говорит:

— Если ты не занят, то почему не присоединишься к нам?

Гарри удивленно моргает. Он не может сказать, что возражает против этого.

— Ты занят, дорогой? — спрашивает Гарри, намекая, что ему нравится эта идея и давая ему время уйти, если Мерлин не заинтересован. 

— Я могу быть на месте через двадцать минут.

К тому времени, когда Мерлин добирается, Арчи и Гарри обсуждают футбол, но замолкают, когда он приближается. В кабинке Мерлин присаживается со стороны Гарри, приветствуя нежным касанием к плечу. Мерлин не приверженец выражения привязанности на людях. Гарри не замечает, как глаза Арчи отслеживают их контакт, а потом быстро возвращаются к лицу Мерлина. 

Он наклоняет голову, изучая шотландца. Мерлин моргает, спокойно дожидаясь.

— Итак, — говорит Арчи в конце концов. — Я понимаю, почему Гарри заинтересовался мной.

Гарри несколько смущается, и губы Мерлина растягиваются в улыбке.

— Ну, ты очень привлекательный мужчина, — говорит он.

— Тоже самое могу сказать и о тебе, — Арчи возвращает улыбку.

Их двое, и они будут смертью Гарри. Должно быть, у него день рождения.

Арчи укладывает руки на стол и наклоняется вперед:

— Могу я кое-что спросить? — его взгляд мечется между ними и когда они оба кивают, Арчи спрашивает. — Я не уверен, как много подразумевает предложение Гарри. Предполагаю, что учитывая то, как он лапал меня, когда мы встречались в прошлый раз, в этот раз мы займемся сексом прямо на столе, но как же ты? — он спрашивает Мерлина, который смотрит на Гарри, прежде чем ответить.

— Не думаю, что мне интересно заниматься сексом с мужчиной, который выглядит как я. Сам понимаешь...

Арчи соглашается с этим.

— Тогда как насчет того, чтобы посмотреть, как я трахну твоего мужа? Это тебя заинтересует?

Гарри держит лицо, но внутри он кричит от восторга, потому что Арчи понятия не имеет, что предлагает. Откровенно говоря, это является центральным элементом их с Мерлином любовных отношений: каким-то образом (а может, и как раз из-за этого) их отношения координатора и агента на работе отлично наложились на роли наблюдателя и эксгибициониста в спальне, и тот факт, что Арчи это предлагает, посылает острые разряды вниз по позвоночнику Гарри, потому что это даже лучше, чем он изначально рассчитывал.

— Я был бы очень заинтересован в этом, — отвечает Мерлин.

Арчи широко улыбается.

***

Гарри не до конца понимает, как они оказались в кэбе: он сидит на коленях Арчи, пока Мерлин говорит водителю их адрес, но у него нет даже желания думать об этом, потому что Арчи снимает с него очки и вручает их Мерлину, а потом целует Гарри, облизывая его губы, проходясь по зубам, заявляя свои права на его рот. Гарри обнимает Арчи, отвечая тем же, и ерзает на коленях от нетерпения.

Арчи подхватывает его под бедра и притягивает ближе, затем заламывает руку Гарри за спину, недостаточно сильно, чтобы тот не мог освободиться от его хватки, даже не будучи обученным дюжине боевых техник, но все же твердо, так, что Гарри дрожит от грубого обращения. Свободной рукой Гарри скользит вниз по груди Арчи, пытаясь расстегнуть рубашку, но Арчи хватает ее и присоединяет к другой руке за спиной.

— Не трогать, — шепчет Арчи ему в губы и, о, да, Гарри может умереть от того, как это прекрасно.

Он не хочет слезать с коленей Арчи, когда кэб останавливается, но Арчи сгоняет его. Мерлин расплачивается с водителем, пока Гарри копается с ключом от дома, отворяя дверь и выскальзывая из ботинок. Арчи делает то же самое, пока Мерлин закрывает за ними дверь, а потом он прижимает Гарри к стене, его бедра достаточно близко, чтобы Гарри мог почувствовать его возбуждение. Арчи сжимает оба запястья Гарри своей рукой над его головой, он так близко, но не целует его, и Гарри пытается освободиться из его захвата. Ему так хочется заскулить.

Свободной рукой Арчи проводит по щеке Гарри, скользит по его губам.

— Тише, — успокаивает он. — Посмотри на себя. Такой красивый. Такой отчаянный. Боже, я так хочу тебя сломать.

— Если сможешь собрать его обратно, — говорит Мерлин.

Гарри стонет, потому что голос его мужа полон возбуждения, это получается у него рефлекторно. Он поворачивает голову, желая проверить, не будет ли Мерлину трудно смотреть на Гарри с другим человеком. Но Арчи ловит его за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть на себя.

— О, — он выдыхает ответ для Мерлина. — Я намерен попробовать.

Он отпускает лицо Гарри, проводит пальцами по его губам, и Гарри, полный надежды, раскрывает их. Арчи смеется и скользит тремя из них в рот, и Гарри жадно всасывает их, принимая так глубоко, что холодный металл кольца Арчи прижимается к губам. Ему удается высунуть язык достаточно, чтобы лизнуть его, даже несмотря на то, что его рот и так уже полон, и в глубине глотки Арчи рождается довольный стон. 

— Ты должен увидеть, как он делает это с членом, — говорит Мерлин.

— Ты не против? — Арчи поворачивается и смотрит на него.

— Он — тот, у кого ты должен спрашивать разрешения, не я.

Арчи оглядывается на Гарри, с ухмылкой вытаскивает пальцы из его рта, и Гарри тянется за ними, пока Арчи обхватывает ладонью его щеки. Влажные пальцы ощущаются холодными на горячей коже, и он дрожит.

— Что ты думаешь, Гарри? — спрашивает его Арчи — Хочешь встать на колени и отсосать мне?

Гарри красноречиво стонет.

— Я приму это за согласие, — Арчи отпускает его запястья, одна рука тяжело ложится на плечо Гарри, чтобы толкнуть его на колени. Он оглядывается назад. — Подожди. — Он слегка смещается, указывая тому на нужное место. — Здесь.

Это занимает у Гарри с минуту, чтобы понять, что Арчи располагает их так, чтобы дать Мерлину лучший вид. Он оглядывается на Мерлина, который небрежно прислоняется к противоположной стене, его брюки становятся тесными, но он не трогает себя, просто смотрит на пару перед собой.

И это теряет свое значение, потому что он слышит звук расстегиваемого ремня и возвращает взгляд к Арчи, приподнимая подбородок.

— Ну? Или мне придется делать всю работу самому? — Арчи ухмыляется над ним.

Гарри протягивает к нему руки, но Арчи перехватывает их и возвращает на место.

— Я велел не трогать, — говорит он. — Не заставляй нас связывать тебе запястья.

Пусть это предложение и звучит заманчиво, Гарри покорно трясет головой. Он наклоняется вперед и прихватывает зубами язычок молнии, осторожно опуская его, прежде чем сделать тоже самое со штанами. Арчи кажется удивительно спокойным, учитывая выпуклость на его белье и мокрое пятно там, где его член обегает ткань. Гарри трется о него щекой, затем поворачивает голову и проводит ртом по всей длине. Арчи шипит, хватает его за волосы и слегка тянет.

— Больше не дразнись.

Мерлин смеется, и Гарри борется с желанием взглянуть на него. Вместо этого он стягивает белье/трусы Арчи вниз и стонет, когда видит его член, потому что Арчи напоминает его мужа не только лицом и телом: его член толстый и длинный, и Гарри почти хочет отменить все и попросить обоих мужчин трахнуть его, прямо сейчас.

Не сейчас, он прячет эту мысль в глубине своего сознания до следующего раза. Вместо этого он обхватывает губами член Арчи, дразнит языком сочащуюся щелку. Рука в его волосах напрягается, и Арчи упирается в стену свободной.

— Ебать.

Гарри урчит, довольный собой, потому что он еще даже не показал свои лучшие трюки. Арчи вздрагивает, когда Гарри расслабляет горло, давая ему войти глубже, пропуская толстый член в глотку, пока его губы не растягиваются вокруг основания, и Арчи ругается несколько раз. Затем Гарри отстраняется и делает это снова.

— Блядь, посмотри на себя, — Арчи ловит воздух. — Ты будто создан для этого. Я могу трахнуть тебя в рот, а ты будешь умолять меня кончить тебе в глотку.

Гарри снова урчит с членом Арчи во рту и по тому, как Арчи весь напрягается, он знает, что эта вибрация проносится его по позвоночнику. Он сглатывает вокруг головки, и Арчи так сильно тянет его за волосы, что становится больно.

— Буду ебать тебя в рот, пока не кончу, а потом ты проглотишь каждую каплю. Тогда мы пойдем наверх, и я буду вколачивать тебя в ебаный матрас. Отличный план? — говорит он.

— Пожалуйста.

Арчи берет свой член в руку и надавливает им на губы Гарри, и Гарри оставляет свой рот распахнутым, чтобы Арчи мог войти глубже,трахая его неглубокими рывками. Гарри прекращает сглатывать, позволяет рту наполниться слюной, игнорирует то, как она стекает по его подбородку. Арчи рычит и проталкивается глубже, постепенно наращивая темп и глубину толчков, пока наконец не упирается Гарри в глотку.

Руки Гарри немеют, он сжимает их в попытке удержаться от желания дотронуться. Он улавливает краем сознания стон Мерлина, трогающего себя через белье, но для Гарри это лишь белый шум. Толчки Арчи становятся более резкими, рваными, и то, как его член тяжелеет во рту, становится для Гарри единственным предупреждением, прежде чем он наконец кончает, оставляя внутри только головку, чтобы Гарри мог проглотить все до капли.

Он сосет, выдаивая каждую каплю, пока Арчи не отпускает его волосы и осторожно берет рукой за подбородок, отстраняя. Гарри облизывает губы, чтобы поймать несколько оставшихся капель, и удовлетворенно улыбается Арчи, который выглядит полностью разморенным, но в тоже время абсолютно контролирует себя.

— Вставай, — в других обстоятельствах эти слова могли прозвучать жестко, но от Арчи звучат прямо-таки сладко.

Ноги Гарри дрожат, когда он поднимается, и только в этот момент к нему приходит осознание того, что он тоже возбужден, да так, что член больно упирается в ткань брюк. Знание не облегчает положения, и Арчи без всяких подсказок придерживает его, твердо сжав его локоть. Он смотрит на Мерлина, и Гарри следит за его взглядом, его рот растягивается в улыбке от того, как сейчас выглядит его муж. Мерлин кажется немного менее собранным, чем Арчи, но когда Арчи поводит подбородком в сторону Мерлина, тот идет по лестнице наверх. Арчи останавливается, чтобы отбросить свои брюки и белье, прежде чем последовать за ним, направляя Гарри твердой хваткой на его локте.

В спальне Мерлин уже избавился от джемпера и брюк, оставшись в расстегнутой рубашке, так соблазнительно демонстрирующей его татуированную грудь (кельтские узлы обвивают его грудь и плечо, и спускаются на спину), и трусах. Он устраивается в кресле напротив кровати, и Арчи снова подталкивает Гарри.

Гарри, пользуясь предоставленной возможностью, опускается на колени Мерлина, утыкается в его шею и оставляет легкие поцелуи там, где бьется пульс. Мерлин гладит его спину, и Гарри слышит, как Арчи избавляется от оставшейся одежды. Он смотрит через плечо, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Арчи, расположившегося на кровати и пристально на них смотрящего. Не говоря ни слова, Мерлин мягко подталкивает Гарри, и он целует его еще раз, прежде чем присоединиться к Арчи на кровати.

Арчи укладывает его на спину, перехватывая запястья Гарри и снова пристраивая их у того над головой. Гарри позволяет ему, и это неожиданным образом действует на него, ведь он полностью одет, а Арчи голый, но все же полностью владеет этой ситуацией.

Арчи проводит пальцами свободной руки по груди Гарри, надавливая всего на несколько дюймов выше от места, где Гарри отчаянно нуждается в давлении. Его набухший член горячий и твердый, и Гарри толкается вверх и скулит.

— Тише, — бормочет Арчи.

Он отпускает запястья Гарри, чтобы расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на его рубашке, поглаживая указательным пальцем там, где бьется его пульс.

— Я позабочусь о тебе. Обещаю.

Гарри отворачиваеся, закрывая глаза. Ощущений одновременно слишком много и недостаточно, и он хочет большего, нуждается в правильных прикосновениях Арчи, а не в поддразнивании. Арчи, будто читая мысли Гарри, проводит рукой от живота до паха, нежно прихватывает, поглаживая большим пальцем бугорок на штанах Гарри. Гарри задыхается и хнычет, пытается продлить прикосновение, но, не имея возможности, ему приходится схватиться за подушку, чтобы руки оставались за головой.

— Отлично, — шепчет Арчи. Его дыхание оседает на щеке Гарри и, не открывая глаз, Гарри поворачивает голову, приподнимаясь для поцелуя, но когда он так делает, Арчи снова отстраняется. Но Гарри не слишком расстроен, потому что вместо этого Арчи крепко сжимает его через брюки, и это — замечательно. — Просто прекрасно. — Мурлычет Арчи. — Давай вытащим тебя из этих шмоток.

Наконец-то. Гарри не двигается, пока Арчи расстегивает его рубашку, вынимает запонки, чтобы легко стащить ее. Арчи сжимает его горло, и пульс Гарри учащается, но он не слишком сильно держит его — просто поглаживает, спускаясь вниз по груди. Умелые пальцы захватывают сосок, и Гарри выгибается, но другой рукой Арчи проводит по его животу, удерживая его. Арчи наклоняется, и его пальцы сменяются зубами, стискивая твердеющий от такого напора сосок.

Двигается дальше, оставляя следы по всему животу Гарри, прикусывая и посасывая кожу. Добирается до пупка Гарри и облизывает его, но останавливается прямо перед поясом брюк вместо того, чтобы продолжить, и Гарри стонет от разочарования. Арчи игнорирует его, снимая носки, прежде чем наконец вернуться к брюкам и стянуть их после небольшой заминки. Потом он садится на пятки.

— Гарри, открой глаза.

Это требует определенных усилий. Честно говоря, Гарри забыл, что они были закрыты. Он моргает, медленно открывая их, и видит перед собой ухмыляющееся лицо Арчи.

— Прекрасный, — говорит ему Арчи. — Абсолютно потрясающий. — Он быстро оглядывается через плечо. — Ты счастливый ублюдок, Мерлин.

Гарри приподнимается, чтобы увидеть мужа. Мерлин рассеянно поглаживает себя сквозь брюки и кивает в ответ.

— Подожди, пока ты его все-таки выебешь.

Арчи оглядывается на Гарри, который смотрит на него умоляюще. Он не привык оставаться без внимания так долго: с Мерлином ему разрешено цепляться, трогать своего мужа так часто, как хочется. Отсутствие возможности дотронуться до Арчи ощущается, как пытка, усиливающая ощущение от каждого его прикосновения.

— Хорошо, — Арчи смягчается, улыбаясь. — Поцелуй нас.

Гарри подается наверх, цепляется за Арчи и жадно целует. Арчи вплетает пальцы в его волосы, оттягивает, достаточно чувствительно, но недостаточно, чтобы отстранить. Другой рукой, той, что с кольцом (Гарри любит это гребаное кольцо, холодный металл нагревается от прикосновений) он обхватывает член Гарри, и Гарри вздыхает ему в рот. Арчи использует эту возможность, чтобы сжать нижнюю губу Гарри между зубами и прикусить, хотя не прокусывает кожу, и эта его ухмылка раззадоривает Гарри, потому что, кажется, ничто не способно заставить Арчи потерять голову.

Он медленно проводит ладонью по члену Гарри, и когда тот дергает бедрами, пытаясь толкнуться в его ладонь, хватка Арчи на его волосах становится жестче.

— Я свяжу тебя, Гарри, не думай, что не стану, — он неодобрительно прищелкивает языком.

Гарри хочет. Но не пойдет на это без обсуждения стоп-слов и границ, он действительно не хочет останавливаться для этого, так что вместо этого он подчиняется, успокаиваясь.

— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит его Арчи. Он снова оборачивается к Мерлину. — Полагаю, ты держишь смазку и резинки в тумбочке?

Мерлин не отвечает, но Гарри предполагает, что он кивает, потому что Арчи передвигается к тумбочке, и из-за их позы, рука Арчи в его волосах Гарри, тоже приходится подвинуться, отклониться назад, пока Арчи ищет все необходимое, и вернуться вместе с ним.

— Позволь мне, — говорит ему Арчи.

Гарри слушается, и Арчи опускает его на спину.

— Ты слишком хорош, чтобы я мог позволить себе не видеть твое лицо, — говорит Арчи, раздвигая локтями его колени, чтобы устроиться между ног. — Расслабься, ладно?

Гарри слышит щелчок крышки флакона со смазкой и подчиняется, делая глубокий вдох и заставляя себя не зажиматься, когда в него проникает один палец, входя только до первой фаланги. Он вздрагивает, Арчи немного перемещается, и возвращает палец, проникая глубже, поворачивая внутри и растягивая.

— Блядь, ты узкий, — говорит Арчи. — Не думаю, что я помещусь.

— Ты сможешь, — выдыхает Гарри, менее дерзко, чем он предполагал, потому что Арчи находит простату и надавливает. — Тебе стоит увидеть, какой у Мерлина. Поверь, ты поместишься, — удается ему сказать.

— Не думаю, что он даст мне посмотреть, — говорит Арчи. — Но я поверю тебе на слово. — Он вводит в Гарри второй палец, вкручивает их глубже, касаясь простаты. Ободок кольца надавливает на анус, заставляя Гарри дрогнуть. — О, тебе нравится.

Гарри скулит, когда Арчи разводит пальцы внутри, и думает, что мог бы, наверное, даже почувствовать гравировку на кольце, трущемся об кожу. Третий палец входит легко, а потом они вдруг исчезают, и Гарри приподнимается на локтях в попытке посмотреть, что происходит, но Арчи снова толкает его вниз.

— Секунду, — бормочет он. И Гарри слышит звук разрываемой упаковки презерватива и то, как Арчи раскатывает резинку и смазывает свой член.

Гари расслабляется, укладываясь на кровать, разводит колени шире, когда головка оказывается возле его входа. Гарри заставляет себя не дергаться — Арчи вознаграждает его за это, входя одним слитным движением, его член раскрывает Гарри самым лучшим образом.

— Ты не шутил. Какого хрена он такой тугой? — шипит Арчи, входя полностью.

Гарри слышит шлепок кожи о кожу и понимает, что Мерлин ласкает себя. И если этого недостаточно, чтобы Гарри понял, голос Мерлина напрягается, когда тот отвечает:

— Я понятия не имею, как такая шлюха как он, может быть таким узким, это чертов подарок.

Арчи входит неглубоко, и Гарри стонет и выгибается. Арчи принимает это за разрешение, начиная двигаться, практически складывая Гарри пополам, когда начинает вбиваться в него, каждым верным движением проезжаясь по простате. Гарри думает, что сейчас заплачет, потому что именно этого он хотел. Глаза Арчи прикрыты, он стонет, когда Гарри сжимается вокруг него.

— Сильнее, — просит Гарри.

Арчи смеется, но подчиняется. Рукой он тянется вниз, снова обхватывая член Гарри, плотно сжимая и проводя рукой в такт своим толчкам, и тот факт, что он так сосредоточен, даже засаживая в него член по самые яйца и вытрахивая из Гарри последние остатки здравого смысла, заставляют его только еще сильнее толкаться в ладонь Арчи, стискивающую его член.

— Давай, Гарри, — велит Арчи. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и кончи для меня.

Такая вежливая просьба; Гарри был на грани уже, кажется, целую вечность, а пальцы Арчи сжимают его член ровно так, как нужно, и он просто не может не кончить, забрызгивая спермой всю ладонь.

Арчи стонет, когда Гарри сжимается вокруг его члена, и кончает в презерватив. Медленно он выходит и избавляется от резинки, прежде чем лечь рядом с тяжело дышащим Гарри. Тот смотрит на Мерлина. Влажное пятно на трусах Мерлина и знакомое сытое выражение на его лице дают Гарри понять, что он тоже кончил.

— Ты устроил небольшой беспорядок, — Арчи слегка толкает Гарри.

Он прижимает покрытые спермой пальцы к губам Гарри и он, не колеблясь, всасывает их в рот один за другим, очищая. Он уделяет особое внимание кольцу на его пальце, вылизывает каждую костяшку, пока Арчи не отнимает руку, усмехнувшись.

— Куда ты? — Гарри хмурится, когда он встает.

— Обычно я не из тех, кто остается. Без обид? — Арчи смотрит на него и улыбается.

Гарри кивает. Это действительно так. Просто неожиданно; сам Гарри очень тактильный, особенно после секса, и то, что Арчи просто уходит, выбивает его из колеи.

Арчи поднимается и смотрит на Мерлина.

— Почему бы тебе не пообниматься с ним? — говорит он, указывая головой на Гарри.

Мерлин безмолвно встает, а затем опускается на кровать и притягивает Гарри в свои объятия.

— Я уйду сам, — говорит им Арчи. — Это было весело. Если когда-нибудь захотите повторить, у вас есть мой номер.

— Мы будем на связи, — говорит Гарри, потому что он абсолютно точно планирует позвонить Арчи снова.

Когда Арчи исчезает внизу, они слышат как открывается и закрывается входная дверь.

— Удовлетворен? — спрашивает Мерлин.

— Пока.

— Хорошо, — Мерлин смеется. Он ласково гладит Гарри по голове.

— Ты знаешь, — Гарри наблюдает. — Он может и выглядит как ты, но заниматься с ним сексом — совершенно другой опыт.

— Но все же приятный.

— Очень приятный, — Гарри хмыкает задумчиво. — Ты знаешь, как говорят. Разноое — приправа к жизни.

***

Примерно через месяц Арчи выходит из “Притона” на тротуар и выуживает свой телефон из кармана, когда тот начинает вибрировать. Он разблокирует экран и ухмыляется над серией сообщений.

«Я вернулся из командировки. Ты свободен?

Работа за границей всегда держит меня на взводе по некоторым причинам.

На этот раз я позволю себя связать».

Арчи набирает ответ.

«В таком случае я мог бы остаться и пообниматься после. Назови время и место, и я весь твой».

Ответ приходит через секунду.

«Не только мой. Мерлин обязательно захочет это увидеть, особенно объятия. Мы встретим тебя в том же пабе, если ты не слишком занят».

Арчи смеется.

«Я буду там».

Он кладет телефон обратно в карман и направляется к ним.


End file.
